


Disguised Desires

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: Dress Up Challenge, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jim helps Blair dress up for his undercover role in Ice Man, he keeps getting distracted by his guide's presence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disguised Desires

I have a cold and suddenly the ability to form a plot has just vanished, so my writing style has been reduced to the attact of the PWPs. This one is kind of for Pumpkin's Costume Challenge, though I am cheating. Anyway, until my mind can wrap back around plots, the three stories I'm working on will just have to wait. 

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, I'm making no money. PLease don't sue...you get the picture. 

Ratings: NC-17 m/m sex, I don't know, maybe there'll be a bad word or two. 

Oh and I almost forgot, it's a missing scene from the episode Ice Man, so: Spoiler Alert, though not much of one. 

## Disguised Desires

by B.L. Tomlinson  


I'm telling you Jim, if we do this any other way Amber will be hurt," Blair continued his arguement, "She'll be kicked out of college, and there's no way she'll get her doctorate." 

Jim listened silently to Blair's words as he look over the costume the young man had layed out on the table for himself, black shirt, black pants, black shoes, even a black fedora. All of this was to change his appearance to Hank, or Hans Grunwald, or whatever the man's name was, just to protect Amber. 

Jim stamped down his jealous feelings and brought his mind back to the matter at hand. Blair could explain it any way he liked, how Amber needed protection, how having too many cops knowing she was a hooker would be bad for her college career, how he knew Jim would watch out for him. It all still meant that Blair would be in the line of fire, and Jim didn't like that at all. 

Jim quietly sat back and watched as his partner stripped off his own clothes, stopping from time to time to enhance what he was saying with a dramatic motion from his hands. When Blair stood in just his boxers, Jim felt himself harden slightly at the view of the young man's body presented in full animation before him. 

*This is ridiculous,* the big man thought to himself, *Your partner is about to put himself into a dangerous situation, and here you are sitting in a puddle of horny. Get ahold of yourself Ellison.* 

"Blair," Jim said, standing up and turning away from te luscious sight, "when I made the suggestion that we give Zeller what he wanted, I was thinking of another officer playing Hans Grunwald. I really don't want you out there where you can get hurt." *or worse,* he added silently. 

"But I have the same height and build of this Hank guy, I already know the case, and Amber trusts me. I'm the best choice here," Blair explained again, as he pulled those black pants up over his hips. 

Jim watched the glide of the fabric as it moved up over Blair's legs, encasing those perfect columns and wonderfully tight ass. He had to suppress a gasp as the young man adjusted himself before zipping the fly. The detective's hands gripped into fist as he fought down his desire to throw Blair across the table and have his way with him. 

The older man watched as Blair struggled with the Kevlar vest, pulling in around his body and covering up that perfect chest. Jim jumped up and helped his partner adjust the heavy garment to be sure it covered as much as possible. 

"I don't know why I have to wear this thing. You're going to be there, right?" the young man complained as Jim set the velco in place. 

"Humor me, OK." Jim ordered, feeling a rush of satifaction that Blair trusted him so much. 

He would do almost anything to protect his guide. In fact his instinct as Jim the roommate and friend was to throw Blair over his shoulder right now, and take him back to the safety of the loft until this whole case was over. Blair though wanted to protect Amber, and Jim the detectective knew he was right. 

"You know Anderson down at Vice could be doing this," Jim gave another half hearted attempt to change Blair's mind, "He can be here in fifteen minutes, and you could sit down with me while this whole set up is going down." 

Blair's eyes flashed concern as he looked up at Jim, "You're going to be OK aren't you? You're not worried about zoning?" 

*The only thing I'll zone on is that wonderful chest hair peeking out from under this vest,* Jim thought as he suppressed his need to run his fingers over it, "I'm not worried about me," he said out loud, "It's you that's putting himself into the line of fire of an international terrorist." 

"As long as you're looking after me, I'll be fine," Blair shrugged as he put on his shirt. 

Jim pushed the younger man's hands away from his buttons and began fastening the shirt so his own hands would have something to do. 

With his hands free, Blair set about wrapping his hair up to tuck under the fedora. 

Jim stared at the one long tendril that escaped Blair's fingers and flowed down the young man's neck to rest against his pulse point. 

Mindlessly, the big man reached over and wrapped the strands around his fingers, feeling their softness, before tucking them back into the mass Blair was piling on top of his head. 

"Oh thanks, Jim," Blair's voice broke him out of thoughts, "I hope this hat holds it all out of sight." 

"There's so much of it," Jim's voice was soft as if coming from a daze. 

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Blair shrugged, the added in a mock 'Jim' voice, "Get a hair cut Sandburg." 

"No!" Jim said a bit to fast, then more calmly added, "No, you're hair's fine." 

Blair gave him a puzzled look before putting the fedora over his hair, "OK, whatever, Ellison," he rolled his eyes. 

"Though I think it's funny that here you are hiding it for a woman," Jim tried to tease the younger man to hide his true feelings, "I always thought you said the ladies liked long hair." 

"I already told you, she's not my type," Blair grumbled, "I just feel we should do all we can to help her. She trust us Jim, and I don't think that comes easy for her." 

Turning away from his partner, Blair picked up the fake beard and mustache that would complete the costume, and looked in the mirror, "Damn, how do these things work again?" 

With a long suffering sigh, Jim took the imitation hair from the smaller man, and turned Blair to face him, "You just hold still, OK? Don't move." 

Blair jutted out his chin for the detective to have a better angle, and for a moment Jim faltered. There, less than a foot away, sat that angelic face, lips thrust outward in the perfect position for a kiss...there...so close. 

"So, you going to do this Jim, or what?" Blair's voice brought him back to reality. 

"Uhm...yeah, sorry," the big man stammered, and reached for the adhesive. 

He smeared a little on his finger and ran it across Blair's chin, turning up his tactile response to take in the full effect of the younger man's slightly roughened skin. For once he was glad it was he who had the enhanced senses, because he knew his heart was racing so fast, anyone who heard it would immediately know what he was thinking. 

"Jim, I'm not glueing an entire rug to my face. I think we have enough adhesive," Blair's sarcastic words startled the big man. 

Jim hoped his blush wasn't that noticable as he carefully set the false beard in place, running his fingers down Blair's chin to secure it. Then he looked to the young man's upper lip, and almost groaned. How was he ever going to get that mustache into place without losing it? Those full, moist lips were so close to where his fingers needed to be. 

"OK Ellison,* he steeled himself, *You can do this. You've been on more dangerous missions than this,* he fought the grin from spreading across his face, *But none so tempting.* 

Taking more adhesive on his fingers, he ever so softly, to advoid as much contact as possible, ran his finger just above Blair's top lip, dipping into the slight indentation below his nose before tracing it down the lips again. The tiny bristles of Blair's own mustache shadow tickled his fingertip in the most erotic way as he moved it back along the same path it had just taken. The smooth skin of the upper lip contrasted perfectly with the stubble above it, making him trace his finger further out along the jawline to see if there was a difference. It was slightly rougher there, but smoothed out further down the neck... 

"JIM!" it was Blair shouting at him, "Come on man, you're zoning big time! What is wrong with you?" 

Coming back to his senses, the detective found himself staring into worried blue eyes. He blinked for several seconds before looking back to his finger that rested on Blair's neck just above the collar line of the black shirt. 

"I...I'm sorry Blair...I don't know...what happened..." his voice drifted off as he looked across the adhesive that marked the exact trail his finger had taken. 

If there was anyway of falling through the floor, the detective would have done it right at that moment. How was he suppose to find a reason behind a zone out that caused him to smear glue down his guide's neck. There was no way out of this one. 

"Well, it was obviously your tactile sense that triggered this one," the grad student furthered Jim's embarrassment by going into scientific mode, "You were so focused on what your fingers were feeling that you lost track of everything else. I've got an idea," Blair reached for the towel lying on the table and first wiped off Jim's fingers and then cleaned the excess adhesive off his own face. 

"You could be having a slight reaction to the glue on your fingers," Blair explained. 

*Yeah,* Jim thought to himself, *that's it, glue on my fingers, keep believing that Blair, don't figure out it was really just my finger on your face.* 

"Let's try it again, without it this time," Blair once again presented his face to be touched. 

The big man stood dumbfounded as he looked at his partner. After loosing himself in the sensation of the different textures of Blair's face, he was suppose to do it again? "Uh, Blair, I don't think..." 

"Come on Jim, I mean you haven't lost the ability to turn down your tactile responce, have you?" The young man urged him on, "Touch me again, this time without the glue." 

Despite his best efforts, Jim burst out in nervous laughter. 

"Now what?" Blair was becoming annoyed with him. 

"That line Chief, 'Touch me again, this time without he glue.' Am I the first person you've ever used that on?" 

"Jeez, get your mind out of the gutter, this is just an experiment." 

*Sorry Chief, around you my mind is always in the gutter,* Jim thought as he turned down his sense of touch as low as it could go before bringing his hand back to Blair's face. 

"Better?" Blair asked. 

"Can't feel a thing," Jim nodded. 

"What did you do, turn it down all the way?" 

"Well...yeah, isn't that what you told me to do?" 

"Jim, having your tactile response down to nothing is dangerous. You could be injured, and not even know it. What I want you to do is turn it to a point where you can still feel, but you won't zone out. Now try it again." 

"Can't we just put the damn mustache on and call it a day?" 

"No, come on Jim, you zoned out. Don't you want to know why?" 

*I know why,* Jim thought desperately, not want to have his feelings found out, at least not this way. 

"Then do it for me," Blair's eyes came up to meet his, and JIm knew that he had never learned to resist those wonderful pools of blue. 

Shaking is head to clear his thoughts, and keeping his dial down to zero, he reached out for Blair's face again. Just before his fingers made contact the grad student reached up and gave one of them a sharp pinch, his anger evident when Jim didn't even flinch. 

"You are not taking this seriously!" he snapped, "I could bite your fingers off, and you wouldn't even feel it. Now quit screwing around, and do it!" 

With a heavy sigh, Jim turned up his sense, steeled himself against his reaction to his guide, and reached out to touch Blair's face. 

He lost control the second he made contact, moving his whole hand across Blair's cheek, absorbing as much of the sensastions as he could. The warm life pulsing beneath that skin belonged to his guide, his friend, the man he secretly to this moment loved with all his heart. It was a matter of seconds before the other hand came up to join it's partner, testing the differences of all the textures of Blair's lovely face. His fingers became explorers, finding new territories to wander across as he sought more and more contact. 

Vaguely he realized that Blair's hands were on his own face as well, moving in the exact same pattern as his own, grazing across his forehead, sliding down to brush across closed eyelids, continuing down the nose, only to flare across the cheek again. He knew where he wanted Blair's fingers, so he moved his to the most sensitive spot on the young man's face, feeling the lips tremble at his touch. 

A moan escaped Jim's mouth as Blair's fingers traced the outline of his lips before it broke the pattern of following Jim's lead, and pushed gently at the opening there. Almost unaware of what he was doing Jim put some suction on the diget and drew it into his mouth, caressing it lightly with his tongue. 

"Do you like that?" Blair's voice cut through the big man's lust filled fog, and Jim opened his eyes to see Blair's smiling face framed in his own hands. 

"W..what?" Jim stammered, trying to make sense of the sudden turn of events. 

"Do you like touching me?" the smile never left the young man's face as one hand left Jim's face and moved down his chest, "Do you like me touching you?" 

The big man nodded dumbly, his mind was unable to form the word. He was certain that any second he would wake up and find this to be only a dream, or worse, any second Blair was going to slug him and leave forever. 

"So do I," the hand at his mouth slid around Jim's neck and his face was gently pulled closer to Blair's, "but I want more," their lips met in a rush of heat, and Jim immediately switch from tactlie to taste as he was devoured by his guide's mouth. 

Blair's tongue came out to touch his lips, demand entrance before invading Jim's mouth and finding every hidden corner of it, turning the big man's knees to liquid. He sagged against the smaller man, and felt Blair take his weight without complaint. Finally lack of air forced them apart. 

"If I had known it would be that easy, I would have had you touch my face along time ago," Blair's words were teasing as he leaned back against the table, pulling Jim's weight with him. 

"You're not mad?" Jim asked in amazement as he felt Blair undoing the buttons on his shirt. 

"I will be if we stop here," the smaller man laughed and brought his mouth to Jim's chest. 

There was nothing left for the big man to do but lean back, enjoy the sensations coursing through his body, and pray he wasn't dreaming. Blair's mouth moved to a nipple and flicked across it with his tongue before his lips closed over it to apply suction. 

"Oh...oh Blair," Jim cried out, "It feels sooo good." 

"That's what it's suppose to do," Blair giggled before switching to the other teat. 

With one motion of his hand, Jim sent the fedora sailing across the room before buring his fingers into those wonderful curls that had been a center piece of many a fantasy, and pulled that talented mouth closer. Blair alternated between long hard sucks and teasing flicks of his tongue until the flesh became too tender. He then blew genlty across the tight nub, causing the big man's whole body to convulse. Jim couldn't seem to stop his moaning as the young man worked his body like a fine instrument. 

"I alway knew you would respond well to sexual stimulus," the scientist in Blair said, "And you do Jim, you respond to it sooo well." 

"T..that's because it's you," Jim caught his breath enough to form the words. 

"Yes, I know," Blair smiles a he lowered his mouth to the sensitive skin next to Jim's navel and sucked hard enough to drawl the flesh between his teeth. After removing his lips, the young man gently lapped at the mark he left behind. 

"Mine," he said possessedly, as his fingers began to work to open Jim's fly. 

"All yours," Jim agreed, "j..just don't stop." 

"Couldn't if I wanted to," Blair took Jim's hand and moved it to his own erection encased in those black pants, "Feel what you do to me." 

"God, Blair," Jim whispered as he moved his fingers over the straining flesh imprisoned in fabric, "I...I want to...Can I..?" 

"Can you what?" Blair shifted his hips so the big man had better access before pushing both Jim's pants and boxers around his hips and down to his knees. 

"I...I," a blush spread across Jim's cheeks and Blair laughed out loud. 

"You are standing there with your chest exposed and covered with my saliva, looks good that way if I do say so myself, your pants and underwear are down around your knees, my cock is in you hand, and you're embarrassed to ask me a question? That is too funny man." 

Jim screwed up his courage and blurted out, "I want to taste you, put you in my mouth." 

It was Jim's turn to smile at Blair's gasp, and he flexed his fingers over the young man's cock to hear it again. 

"Go for it big guy," Blair moaned as he ground his erection into Jim's hand. 

It took Jim less than thirty seconds to remove their clothing, having only a slight problem with the bullet proof vest, before finding himself on his knees before Blair's beautiful shaft. He gently stroked his fingers over the hardness before him, marveling at how soft the skin was. He cradled the balls in his other hand, holding their weight tenderly. He loved the rhythm Blair's hips set as the slowly began to rock back and forth against his hand. 

It was Blair's turn to stutter as he began to lose control, "Are...are you going to put it ...put it in your m..mouth, or what?" 

With a tiny smile, Jim wrapped his lips around the head, taking the fist pure taste of his guide into him, and holding it. Blair cried out and tried to thrust himself futher in, but the big man grabbed his hips, restricting his movements. 

"Please Jim," Blair begged, "More." 

New to the feeling of having a man in his mouth, Jim released control of the younger man's hips a little at a time. Blair took advantage of every bit of freedom bu pushing himself further into that hot mouth before him. He was almost in tears by the time he felt the back of Jim's throat against the head of his cock. A wail ripped out of his lungs as the big man swallowed several times, massaging Blair's organ with his throat muscles. 

"Hot...so hot Jim," Blair pulled back and began to thrust in and out of the older man's mouth as he felt his orgasm building. 

He knew in a few more seconds he would be over the edge, and he wanted to take JIm with him, to feel the big man move against him, 

"Stop," the young man panted, "stop Jim, come back up here and kiss me." 

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Jim's worried eyes met Blair's. 

"No, I just want to take you with me, to feel you come against me," Blair wrapped his hand around Jim's cock and began to pump it. 

Jim's eyes closed at the sensation, and Blair pulled the bigger man's mouth down for a soul stealing kiss. Jim moaned into Blair's mouth and thrust his hips faster and faster against his hand as he strained for completion. Suddenly the young man let go for a moment, causing Jim to cry out in frustration. 

"Just a minute, just a minute," Blair assured, then aligned their bodies so their erections came together. 

He wrapped his hands around both shafts and felt Jim's hand come down to join his. Once again each man began to move, this time together against each other. The climax they had denied to themselves began building past the point of no return. Jim's free had came around to Blair's ass and he pulled the younger man tight against his body as he tumbled over the edge, sending his seed across both his and Blair's chest and abdomen. Blair followed only moments behind, calling out Jim's name as he came. 

Their rocking motions slowed as each man tried to find the air they had forgotten to breath from the moment they had first touched. Blair relaxed bonelessly across the table, and Jim followed him down, putting his weight on his hands so not to crush the smaller man. 

"Wow," Blair murmured. 

"Was that a good or bad wow?" Jim gave him a slight worried look. 

"Mmm, so good, better than good," Blair closed his eyes for a moment. 

"Maybe...maybe you'd want to...do it again sometime?" Jim asked hopefully. 

"Again and again and again..." Blair said the words as a promise of things to come, and Jim leaned over and kissed him, feeling the tickle of the imitatation beard against his own chin. 

"I suppose we should get back to work," Jim sighed as he pulled himself up, and reached for the towel to wipe them both off. 

"Do you think you can get that mustache on me without zoning this time?" Blair was teasing as he reached for his boxers. 

"It'll be a challege Cheif, but I'll give it my best effort," Jim answered, sorting out his own clothes, "I'm still not happy with you being the one in the line of fire." 

"Ah detective," Blair gave a threatrical bow, "I promise my performance as Hans Grunwald will be spectacular. You will catch the bad guy, Amber will be free to start a new life, I will take you home and make wild, passionate love to you, and all will be right in the world." 

Somehow, Jim knew it wasn't going to be that simple, but he was willing to give it a try.   
  


* * *

Send comments to the author at wolfechos@webtv.net .  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/selections.cgi).


End file.
